epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ScoobyWho/Shaggy and Scooby vs Sherlock and John
This time, food loving mystery solvers, Shaggy and Scooby, raps against the London detectives, Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson. NOTE: The reason why I've changed Dipper and Mabel to Holmes and Watson because they suit with Shag and Scoob better cause they both solve mysteries! Cast *Nice Peter as Scooby-Doo *EpicLLOYD as Shaggy Rogers *Zach Sherwin as Sherlock Holmes *Kyle Mooney as Dr John Watson Rap Battle ( Scooby shown in brown , Shaggy shown in green , Sherlock shown in cyan , Watson shown in red''), '' Scooby and Shaggy Look, Scoob, a gay couple solving mysteries ' '''It won't work out as they have too many miseries ' 'It's time to pull off thier mask and show them how real mysteries are solved, Yeah! ' 'Look at these two, they're not ready for action, pah! ' '''We eat alot but we get the job done All you do is let the bad guy get away, like, no fun! ' '''Nobody likes you, man, not even the author likes to write you! ' '''We get loved by kids all over the world, boo hoo! So screw you And let us do the work, you're overdue! ''' Sherlock and John '''Holmes, these fast rap eaters want to complete against us? Strange thing is, Watson, we've already won! I'm not letting a stoner and his talking mutt get to me! ''' '''Wanna rap against our elementary skills? Let's get them the chills ' '''Monsters aren't real, smoking has affected your brain, Rogers! ' 'Your dumb dog has lesser lines than Duck Dodgers! ' ''You're scared of everything, even your own shadows! ' ' 'Watson, I'm doing a foreshadow! ' 'What's happening? That these skinny dweebs aren't going to here for long... ' 'Fear us, like Creepers, and some guy in clown costume with balloons ' 'You smokers are from continuous cartoons! ' Scooby and Shaggy 'It's time for us to rap and strike! ' 'You and Jeeves here should make like Zoey and kiss the Mike! ' '''Like, I don't have time to banter! I would've rather destroy the Pink Panther! ' '''You two get along fine... ' 'According to the web, you should go out with each other, it's a sign! ' Sherlock and John 'Don't tease us, Sir Eats-a-lot, We've got four seasons of a TV Show, you only get rebooted! ' '''One-by-one, one of your shows gets deleted! 'Giving up, screaming girl? ' 'Our raps will make you hurl! ' 'Now excuse us, while we solve the case of Jack the Ripper! ' 'Make like Scrappy Doo and make a skipper! ' Scooby and Shaggy 'That's it, I've had enough of these what-I-call detectives! ' 'Watbum, pay attention, everybody should know Holmes here faked his death, in thier perspective! ' 'Oops, did I spoil? ' 'Don't fret, I'll write with a Coyle! ' 'We can rap until your next season shows itself! ' 'You haven't won an award, The Doctor can beat you himself! ' 'Wow, Scooby, you showed them! ' 'These people are surprised! ' 'Any minute, they'll go pint-sized! ' ' Smug, we'll Cumberbatch your face! ' 'Shaggy, we've solved the case ' 'Now get out of there while me and Scoob eat choco-corn on the cob ' Who Won? WHO WON? Shaggy and Scooby Sherlock and John Tie Category:Blog posts